1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe and to an ultrasonic inspection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ultrasonic probe using a thin-film piezoelectric element, a well-known structure is as illustrated in, for example, FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, where a cavity space (17 in the drawing) is a sealed enclosed space. In the case of such a structure, when the cavity space is narrow, in some cases it becomes difficult to freely move a diaphragm, and there is a decline in the operating properties.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-75425 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.